1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a bag of heat-sealable plastic film which is contructed to be heat-sealed initially and has a bag mouth closure for reclosing the bag securely after an initial seal has been parted.
2. Prior Art
Methods for making heat-sealable bags of plastic film heat-sealable material are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,553,933 issued Jan. 12, 1971; 4,288,967 issued Sept. 15, 1981; and 4,288,968 issued Sept. 15, 1981. Such patents, however, do not show a method for making the reclosable closure.